Sweet Summer Peaches
by Polka-Dotted-Pony
Summary: Summary: A new girl named Noah moves into Peach Creek, not knowing what to expect. She doesn't have an easy time adjusting to her new life after moving across the country, but befriending the Eds makes her adventure feel a little easier. She thinks she's in for a treat…but is she really? Introduces my OC named Noah Eloise Brown. Rated T just to be safe? Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Summer Peaches - An Ed Edd n Eddy Fanfic

_Summary: A new girl named Noah moves into Peach Creek, not knowing what to expect. She doesn't have an easy time adjusting to her new life after moving across the country, but befriending the Eds makes her adventure feel a little easier. She thinks she's in for a treat…but is she really? Introduces my OC named Noah Eloise Brown. _

Rated T just to be safe?

Has elements of Humor/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Thanks to SterlingSilverWolf for helps! :D

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

That was the sound that woke Eddy up early on that fine September saturday morning.

"Hello!" Bang. "Hello!" Bang. "Hello!"

"Ed, will you kindly stop that? You could try OPENING the door, instead of running into it." Double D remarked coyly as he opened the outside door to Eddy's bedroom and stepped aside for Ed. Ed missed the open door completely and slammed into the side of the house instead.

"HELLO!"

"Oh dear..." Double D groaned, rubbing his right temple. It was much too early in the morning to feel a headache coming on. Eddy groaned long and loud, pulling the blanket up over his head.

"Come on you guys, you know the rule about saturdays! I get to sleep until two pm and you LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eddy was exhausted from a long week at school and he loved to use his saturdays to recharge and catch up on missed sleep.

"Eddy, sleeping that late in the day is simply not healthy. You know the old saying; 'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise'!"

"Well I sure as heck ain't wealthy..." Eddy grumbled under his breath, sitting up in bed. He stretched, popped his back, and let out a bear yawn. In the midst of rubbing the mist out of his eyes, it suddenly hit him.

"Wealthy."

"Pardon?" Double D asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Wealthy! I totally forgot!"

"Oh no... You're thinking again, Eddy. What's going on in that labyrinthine mind of yours?"

Eddy quickly bound out of bed and made a beeline for his closet. He started digging through clothes to find his signature yellow bowling tee shirt with the red stripe, and baggy blue jeans.

"I need you to start cooking up another one of your brilliant scams, sockhead, it's time to make some money!" Double D cocked his head in confusion.

"I need to find a way to make some fast cash so I can...uh, well," Eddy cut himself off and started to rub the back of his neck, biting his lip.

"So you can what, Eddy?" Eddy looked around the room suspiciously before leaning in close to whisper to Double D and Ed.

"Well ya see, it's my mom's birthday in a few days and I told myself I was gonna get her something real nice this year. Ya know...to make up for all the years past when my gifts weren't that great." Double D clasped his hands together and a love-struck smile split his face.

"Oh Eddy, that's so thoughtful of you! I'm sure your mother will be thrilled!"

"Tch, yeah, well she ain't gonna be too thrilled if I got nothing to show on her birthday. So start thinking, sockhead. I need a brilliant scam asap!" After he was fully dressed he slipped on his shoes and grabbed a jacket, suddenly more eager than ever to start the day. "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there? Come on!"

The other two followed Eddy outside and they began wandering down the sidewalk, away from Eddy's house.

"You know Eddy, you'd think we would have moved past the scams?" Double D started to ask, flicking at the gap between his teeth with his tongue. "After all, we've finally made amends with everybody in the cul-de-sac and I believe trying to once more weasle them out of their money would only cause an uproarious situation that you're not prepared to deal with."

"I'll be fine Double D, it's for a good cause this time."

"You could always try making something for your mother?"

"If you suggest knitting..."

Double D could only smile and chuckle softly.

"Either way, it's very kind of you to be thinking of your mother like this."

"Yeah yeah, just don't let it get around. If people found out I was all soft for my mom they'd lose respect for me."

"...Nobody had any respect for you to begin with." Double D remarked flatly.

"Well now they do, and I wanna keep it that way. So come on, work with me here and think." Double D rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I'll definitely try, Eddy."

As they were walking along, the tranquil silence that filled the air was shattered when a moving van came tearing down the street. It caused the wind to momentarily pick up and nearly knocked Double D over.

"What the heck?" Eddy questioned out loud.

It was a We-Haul truck. It stopped in front of the old orange house next to Kevin's, that had been empty for as long as anybody in the cul-de-sac could remember. Someone finally bought it? Or was, at the very least, renting it?

Double D's face lit up.

"Oh this is wonderful, gentlemen! This could mean a potential new friend for all of us!"

"LET'S GO SAY HI!" Ed shouted boisterously, right into Double D's ear. Double D pulled the sides of his black beanie down over his ears, wincing in terrible pain.

"Ed, please! Don't shout like that!"

"I wanna go say hi Double D, can we can we CAN WEEEE?" Ed looked down at the shorter boy with large, dewey puppy dog eyes. Double D suddenly grew uncomfortable under that pleading gaze that he knew he could never say no to. He swallowed and felt a bead of sweat run down his temple.

"Well, uh, Ed, it's...it's a very nice thought, and I'm sure they would appreciate it. But we should give our new friend some time to settle in before we just go barging over-"

"Ahh quit yer yappin' and come on Double D. Let's go say hi and get this over with." Eddy grabbed Double D's arm and started dragging him in the direction of the moving van.

"But Eddy we really should give them time to-!"

"Listen here, sockhead. If we don't go over there and say hi to this chick right now, Lumpy's gonna spend the rest of the day bugging us about it and probably blubbering while he's at it, and I'm not about to listen to any of that. So let's just go say hi and make monobrow happy. Capiche?"

Double D then cleared his throat and recited with a most perfect Italian accent, "...Mi irritare fino agli estremi confini della terra." (You irritate me to the ends of the earth.)

"Bless you, Double D."

Cue hawk screech sound effect.

Eddy simply shook his head and uttered his classic "Shut up, Ed," before grabbing the tall imp's jacket sleeve and dragging him once more in the general direction of the moving van. Double D rolled his eyes so far back in his head that he swore he could see the inside of his hat. But he followed along anyways, with his arms crossed over his chest, giving off the indignant attitude of a stubborn five year old.

The three boys stopped in front of the moving truck just as the large hatch door slid open. For a few moments, there was some unintelligible conversation coming from inside and they all exchanged confused looks and shrugs. Not long after, two men in uniform trodded out and began hauling boxes into the house, two at a time. Double D promptly yanked the other two aside so they wouldn't be in the way of the gentlemens' work.

"I tried to tell you this would be a bad idea Eddy; we're perfect strangers who are going to be nothing but obstruents to these fine gentlemen who are trying to do their jobs!"

"Can it sockhead, just help us find the kid so we can get this out of the way."

"May I help you?"

Double D was the only one brave enough to swallow and look up nervously to find a rather tired, disheveled looking woman standing over them. Her dark brown curls were pulled back into a tight, professional looking bun, and red wire rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of her perfectly dainty nose.

Edd cleared his throat briefly and stepped forward a bit. He tried his best to disguise the nervous quaver in his voice.

"Salutations, and good morning ma'am. My name is Eddward Vincent and these are my good friends, Eddy Sampson and Ed Hill." He gestured to each Ed respectively. Ed smiled brightly and flapped his arm ridiculously while Eddy gave only a half-hearted flip of his hand.  
"We couldn't help but notice that you just moved in, and we would very much like to be the first ones to welcome you to our lovely little community of Peach Creek." He flashed the woman his nervous, gap-toothed smile, and held out a shaking hand. This earned him a small smile and a chuckle from the woman in return. She met his hand with her own and shook it warmly.

"Well thank you Eddward, that's very kind of you." She suddenly felt a bit embarrassed about her appearance; here she was standing in front of three impressionable young boys in nothing but a skin tight tee shirt and pajama pants. "Ah, you'll have to excuse my appearance." She explained briefly. "I've been driving all night and I'm awfully tired."

"I can imagine that you are. Now my friends and I were wondering..." Double D peered around the woman and caught a glimpse of their station wagon. It appeared to be empty. "Wasn't there somebody else with you? We'd like to say hello to them as well."

The woman smiled a little bigger this time and shook her head.

"Yes, I do have a daughter. I believe she's about your age as well. She was so excited to see the town that she ran off exploring as soon as she got the chance. Why don't you run along and see if you can find her?" The Eds exchanged eager looks with eachother. A new girl in town? A girl besides Nazz, Sarah and those evil Kanker Sisters?

However, Eddy's attitude quickly changed and he let out a long groan.

"Come on guys, I don't want to spend all day running around!"

Double D paused for a moment, before a devilish grin split his face.

"Oh, but Eddy." He started in an airy, mocking tone. "You ARE the one who insisted that we come over here and say hello. You ARE the one who wanted to make Ed happy. You wouldn't want to see Ed upset because we weren't able to say hello to our new friend, would you?"

"Please oh please Eddy? I want to meet our new friend so very much!" Ed's bottom lip jutted out and his big brown eyes filled with tears. He whimpered loudly and sniffled a few times.

Eddy's gaze flitted back and forth between Double D's smug expression and Ed's sorrowful one. He bit his bottom lip and let out another groan, this time in defeat.

"Alright, alright, fine! Let's go..." He grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and scuffing the pavement with the heel of his shoe.

"HOORAY!" Ed scooped up Eddy and threw him over his shoulder. He began to run off aimlessly, laughing his signature goofy Ed laugh.

"HEY!" Eddy pounded a fist on Ed's back in protest. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN YA BIG LUG!"

Double D could only smile and felt his cheeks flush a little from the secondhand embarrassment his friends had just caused him. He turned back to the woman once more.

"You'll have to excuse them. They can be quite...interesting, for lack of a better word."

"I think they're refreshing. They add life to this little cul-de-sac. I can tell I'm going to like it here." She paused for a moment to look around and take in her surroundings a bit more. "But you should run along before they leave you behind. We're the Brown family, by the way."

"It certainly was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brown."

"You can call me Nichole." She offered him a wink.

After exchanging another handshake and goodbyes, Double D was on his way, going as fast as his weak little legs could carry him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ed! Eddy! Please, do wait up!"

Double D doubled over, resting his sweaty palms on his knocking knees. He panted heavily, his lungs working like bellows to try and take in the air he so desperately needed. Seering pain rushed up and down his trachea.

"Oh, curse my underdeveloped gastrocnemius and sartorius muscles." Despite the burning in his calf and thigh muscles, he pressed onward. If only Ed wasn't so outrageously light on his feet, he might actually have a chance at keeping up when he took off running.

He closed his eyes and trekked onward for several more feet until he ran into what felt like a brick wall and was knocked back flat on his butt. Of course, the brick wall was Ed, who hadn't budged in the least from the force of Double D crashing into him. He stood up, wiping the dirt off his shorts and the back of his red t shirt.

"Filthy filthy filthy," he chanted to himself, digging in his pocket for the little bottle of hand sanitizer he carried around with him. He squirted some in his palms and rubbed it vigorously until it had all absorbed into his skin. After he was satisfied, he slipped the bottle back into his pocket and addressed his friends who seemed to just be standing and staring.

"Pray tell gentlemen, what are we looking at?"

Ed silently extended his arm and pointed. Double D had to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked out over the grassy hill.

Sitting there, under the shade of a lone peach tree, was a girl who couldn't have been more than 10 years old.

Double D gave a rather satisfied sigh and started down the small hill.  
"Well, gentlemen?" He called back behind him. "Make haste, if you please. Let's not stand here staring; let's go introduce ourselves."

Eddy rolled his eyes and scowled.

"I hate it when you talk like that. What are you sockhead, the Oxford Dictionary?"

Double D quirked a brow and offered his friend a self-contented smile.

"The unabridged publication, if you please, Eddy."

"HERE WE COME, NEW FRIEND!"

With a giddy, goofy laugh, Ed took off in the direction of the tree. He circled it a few times out of excitement before stopping in front of the girl and plopping down in the grass, legs folded. He leant forward just a bit and offered her a big smile.

"Hello new friend! My name is Ed!" He introduced himself with another ridiculous flap of his arm. Without lifting her head, the girl peered up at the goofy stranger over the thin rim of her glasses.

"Uh... Hello. Can I help you?" The girl asked as politely as she could. She offered him a shy smile and pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Ooh! Are you drawing?" Ed pointed to the pencil in her hand. "Is it a comic? I like comics! I have a whole collection of Evil Tim comics, have you ever read them?"

"Edward Hill!" Came Double D's voice from behind him. "You get out of this young lady's personal bubble right now!" He grabbed Ed by the shoulders and attempted to drag him backwards, but after struggling for about a minute he gave up, doubling over once more and panting lightly.

"...You're heavy, Ed."

"Thank you, Double D. Look at the pretty picture she's drawing!" Ed excitedly squished his own cheeks together and his eyes lit up.

"That's nice Ed, but don't you think you should ask her name before engaging in conversation with her?"

The girl chuckled lightly and tucked her pencil behind her ear.

"I'll save you the trouble. I'm Noah."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Norah-"

"Noah." She cut him off immediatley, not trying to sound impolite. Though she did bite her lip and start to fumble over her words a bit when she realized how sudden that sounded. "It's...Noah. There's no "R"."

Eddy quirked a brow at her.

"'Noah'? Isn't that a guy's name?"

She shrugged.

"It can be. But it's my name too."

"...Oh." And with that, Eddy promptly shut his mouth.

"...That was sassy." Double D remarked. It wasn't a word he would normally use, but it was the first word that came to mind.

"'Sassy' is my middle name. Well, actually it's 'Eloise', but you get my point."

"OOH! EDDY'S MIDDLE NAME IS-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

"...And the word I'm looking for is...anyway..." Double D rubbed the back of his neck. "Ed, Eddy and I would be perfectly happy to show you around town, if you'd like of course."

"That'd be great," Noah said, flipping her sketchbook shut. She pulled the pencil from behind her ear and tucked it into the spiral. They all started off together, before Noah paused and backpeddled a bit.

"Wait, hold on a second." Noah sat her sketchbook and pencil down in the grass. Grabbing hold of a couple low branches on the tree, she planted the heel of her boot squarely onto the rough bark and hoisted herself up just enough that she could pluck a low hanging peach from the spot where it's blossom had been at the beginning of summer. Peach picking season was usually over by this time of the year, but this tree still had a few succulent fruits to offer and Noah was going to seize the opportunity while she had it.

She came back down for a gentle landing in the grass. She cradled the peach with both hands and stared at it lovingly, as if it were as rare and precious as the Hope Diamond.

"Part of the reason I was so excited to move here was because I couldn't wait to pick a peach off a real peach tree. I hope it's as good as it looks..."

After wiping the peach off on the front of her overall dress, she sunk her teeth into it. A few drops of the sweet tasting juice started to run down her chin and she swiped them away with her tongue.

"Wow... it tastes better than I thought it would!"

Ed's tongue uncurled from inside his mouth and he began panting like a dog. A large puddle of drool pooled at his feet.

"Oh...sorry, did you want some?" Noah asked, ripping off a hunk of her peach and holding it out to Ed. Eddy quickly snatched it up and smiled devilishly.

He whispered to Noah, "Hey, check this out." Then he dangled the fruit up over his head as if he were taunting an animal. 

"You want the peach Ed? Huh, you want it?"

Ed got down on all fours like a dog and did his best bark impressions.

"Ruff ruff, Eddy!"

"Sit Ed! Now roll over! Good boy, Ed!" Ed performed the commands and Eddy pat his head as if he really were a dog. He tossed the peach hunk up in the air and Ed caught it in his mouth with the greatest of ease, not unlike a performing seal would do. He chewed it sloppily and swallowed it down with a satisfied grin.

"...He just ate the pit, Eddy."

"And it was delicious, Double D. Ooh, maybe it will grow into a peach tree in my belly! Then I will have my very own little peach tree baby!" Ed squealed with delight, squishing his cheeks once more.

Noah turned to Double D and lowered her voice.

"He's really into his part, isn't he?"

"Part?" Double D repeated, cocking his head in confusion.

"He seems like a really good method actor."

Double D smiled at her nervously and cleared his throat. His cheeks felt a little hot, too.

"Yes, we'll call it that...for now..."

He honestly didn't have the heart to tell Noah that Ed was that embarrassingly dim-witted.

"Well, shall we be on our way, gentlemen? We have much to show our new friend before the day is over."

"Let's do it, then. I still want to have time to do a scam today."

The three Eds locked arms, as had recently become customary when they were going to set off for any big adventure. Ed offered his free left arm out to Noah along with a big, cheesy smile, and Noah took it.

She could tell she was going to love her new friends.


End file.
